In Love For The First Time
by Jest MEEK
Summary: Someone at Hogwarts is in love for the first time. His dreams are haunted by that one special person. But what happens when the other confronts him about the feelings? Do they feel the same for each other? Who is the character in love? Slashy one-sho


****

Author's Note: My first one shot…I hope you enjoy it. **I wrote it on an improv **for my friend Eve. So I thought I'd put it in here after getting a good review from her. ENJOY!

****

Disclaimer: I own squat except the plot, if you can call it that.

Slashy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

In Love for the first Time

It happened again. I woke up this morning feeling, er; well...I don't really understand what I'm feeling. I just look at him and all i see is his eyes, oh his beautiful eyes and his oh so soft hair. I hardly hear the names he calls me anymore, or even notice the looks of hatred he gives me. He doesn't notice how I've changed, yes I've changed. For the better, perhaps, maybe for the worst...but I've change because somehow he found his way into my heart without either of us knowing. 

He doesn't see the love I have for him. Ok, maybe I am in love, but really, is that so hard to believe? That a person like me could love a person like him? So we're not the most perfect couple in the world, we just may be so incredibly wrong for each other that the world just can't understand, but that's what makes it so incredibly right, perfect even.

I walked into the great hall for breakfast, which isn't usual for me to do on a Saturday morning, but all I want to do is see him every chance I can. I don't eat, sleep, or breathe without wishing he knew how I felt, how I feel. All I could do that morning is stare at him. Even when he's surrounded by people, he never ceases to look so alone. He smiles, but that's his mask, the one he wears to show the world he's strong and happy, when in reality he's more of one than the other.

Today he catches me staring and I look away. I can feel my face burn slightly before I regain control of my emotions. I sense him still staring at me and I look up. He flashes me a smile that makes my heart melt and knees go weak, before turning back to his friends.

I was such an arsehole to him, which is why it came to a surprise when he walked up to me after breakfast while I was sitting by the lake.

'I want to meet you some where,' he told me. 'When can you meet me?'

'Wha-why would you want to meet me?' I ask positively puzzled.

'I have to talk to you,' he says simply.

'Ok...after lunch to the 3rd floor corridor?' i ask trying not to be nervous. Why am I being so polite? Oh, right, because I'm in love, for the first time in my life I'm in love and for the first time, I feel the need to be loved back.

'Sounds good,' he says. 'See you then.'

Lunch doesn't seem to come fast enough as I rummage threw my clothes to find an outfit. When I finally decide on one and finish showering and fixing myself up it's lunch.

'Looking good,' my best friend says to me. 'Hot date?'

'Sort of,' I say wishing he'd back off.

'Who's the lucky person?'

'That's none of your damn business!' iI sneer and instantly regret it. He's just trying to be a good friend.

'Whatever.'

I walk to the great hall and pick hastily at my food. I can feel my love's eyes on me and I grow increasingly more nervous. Soon I just leave to the 3rd floor.

After waiting for a while, I begin to feel as if he's not going to show up, but he surprises me.

'I noticed you staring at me,' he says.

'I-' my voice gets caught in my throat as he walks slowly towards me.

He grins. 'Draco, I've been noticing you too; the way you look at me, the way that makes me feel. You've been haunting my dreams, my little ferret boy, and I rather enjoy it.'

I gasp in surprise, wanting to tell him off for that ferret boy remark, but everything he said makes me feel, happy. 'Harry...' my voice trails off. I'm not quite sure what to say. Damn Gryffindors and their courage.

'Don't say anything,' Harry tells me. 'Show me what you want, and I'll tell you what I want.'

I grin, that's a helluva idea and a bloody good one, I might add. I tilt my head and kiss him slowly, passionately. He opens his mouth with a moan, pushing me against the wall, inviting me in. Soon, too soon, he pulls away. 'All I want,' I say. 'Is you.'

'And all I want,' he kisses me softly. 'Is us.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PLEASE REVIEW!! Tell me what you think!


End file.
